


I dTitim Solais

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Ní raibh a fhios ag aon duine a bhí beo faoi láthair nuair a Thit sí.





	I dTitim Solais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Fall of A Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196115) by [Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Ní féidir le duine beo a rá nuair a Thit Padawan de Ceann Roghnaithe an Jedi. Ahsoka, tá a fhios aici féin nach raibh sí mall mar a bhí Vader.

Mar sin féin, ní raibh sé chomh rúnda mar a bhí sé.

Bhí na brionglóidí ann riamh, fiú sula bhfuair sí an phrintíseacht. D'fhoghlaim sé go raibh grá aige dó mar go raibh grá ag Anakin dá bhean.

B'fhéidir gurb é toil an Fhórsa?

"Tar liom."

Is é a lámh sínteach a shroicheann sí i ndoimhneas scrios an Teampaill Sith. Tá níos mó eolais i bhfolach a fhios aici gur féidir léi í a mhúineadh mar na dónna réaltra.

"Sea, Máistir."


End file.
